


By Mistake

by Miryuna



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Angsty Trafalgar D. Water Law, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fireworks, Fluff, Happy Ending, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, One Piece Universe, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryuna/pseuds/Miryuna
Summary: "I just thought I'd stay for a little while and then slip away, like I do at every party. But it didn't really go as planned... "
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	By Mistake

**\- In the middle of the afternoon -**

Bepo was chasing him from room to room through the apartment, trying to find any possible reason to bring him in, but his answer was always the same. _“No Bepo, I'm not coming!”_. Desperate, and running out of arguments, the polar bear then decided to play on the sentimental side, and, mimicking his cutest head, he stared at him with his little round sparkling eyes in the hope of finally getting him to accept him. Despite his efforts to remain insensitive, Law finally gave up, much to the delight of his best friend. _“All right, fine, I'll come over there if you insist on it so much...”_. Bepo jumped for joy in the middle of the show, proud to have achieved the feat of making him change his mind, and worse, persuading him to go to the party. _“It's not just any party, it's to celebrate the Festival of Lights!”_ Bepo added as an argument.

The Festival of Lights was celebrated every year in the middle of February and consisted of illuminating the dark winter sky. In ancient times, this ritual was performed by throwing lanterns into the sky. Recently, the practice had changed somewhat, and fireworks had replaced these decorated paper lanterns. But no matter what method was used in the end, this symbolic feast was a way to gather together, to enjoy one's loved ones, and, some would even say, to thank the sky for shining, day after day.

Thus, for this special day of the year, the merry band of the straw hat had planned an evening to which about a hundred people were invited, including Law and his friends. Bepo insisted that it had been a long time since they had seen the mugiwaras, and that this party was the perfect occasion to see each other again.

“ _Who's invited? "Law asked, curious”_. _“Well... I don't know, but I think it's going to be a lot of people!”_ Bepo exclaimed even more excited. Law was not happy about this news, however, because a lot of people meant a lot of noise. _“I agreed to come, but only for an hour, no more!”_ Law warned, staring at Bepo. _“No problem, Cap'tain! You'll see, you won't regret coming, this party promises to be fun!”_ Bepo added. _“We'll see...”_ concluded Law with a sigh.

Bepo having returned home, Law was now alone in his apartment. Meditating, he went to his room and opened the last drawer of his dresser, from where he took out a picture in a small frame. _“Those were the good old days”_ he sighed, smiling from the corner of his mouth. The picture was three years old. The mugiwaras, he and his friends had decided to go around the world, a little on a whim.

… “ _\- You're completely reckless to decide these things without planning, mugiwara-ya!_

_\- It'll be fun Torao, come with us! “ …_

It already seemed so far away. But he had to admit it, this trip was without a doubt the best experience he had ever had, during which he had met some great people, but especially one in particular. In the photo he was wearing his big smile, while jumping in the air, with Zoro on his right and Law on his left, both missing to fall because of this tender-hearted idiot who was carrying them forward.

Law replaced the photo and closed the drawer, his heart carried by a sweet nostalgia. He hadn't seen them since. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to go to this party after all. Maybe Bepo had been right to insist so much, just as he had been right to say that Law would regret it if he didn't come. But, always with a far-sighted mind, Law couldn't help thinking that something was not going to go as planned.

* * *

**\- 1 hour before the party -**

The evening took place in Franky's apartment, probably because it was the biggest and best furnished. Law decided to leave his car and take the train line that connected his town with the town where the mugiwaras lived. Anyway, with the preparation of the festivities, almost all the roads had been closed. Sitting with his head against the glass window, he watched the animated landscape unfold before him, to the rhythm of the wheels on the rails. As he suspected, at this particular time of year, the station was busier than usual. In front of his eyes, a spectacle of reunion was taking shape. The parents were crying with joy, taking in their hands the luggage of their children, who had "grown up so much since". Law could also see twin sisters jumping into each other's arms, equally moved. The little ones were running around, and the couples hugged each other. Law walked through the crowd and finally came out of the station. In the distance, the sun was soon setting. The first street lamps were already lit. In his vague memories, Franky's apartment was not too far from the station. Law then chose to continue on foot. Nothing had changed for three years, which made it quite easy for him to find the address, in addition to the many people heading to the same place as him. Among them, he recognized, among others, Nami's best friend, Vivi; and Usopp's girlfriend - soon to be engaged - Kaya who arrived at the same time as Camie and Pappug, followed by Shirahoshi and his brothers. But he also recognized, to his great surprise, acquaintances from their trip who had come especially for the occasion.

“ _\- Oh, Law-dono! What a pleasure to see you-gozaru!_

_\- You came all the way from Wano?_

_\- Yes! Luffy-dono insisted we come, and we were told it was for a very nice party-gozaru..._

_\- I see, I hope you enjoy the show”_

“ _I didn't think I'd see so many people again”_ , thought Law as he approached the front door, from which he could already hear the music flowing out. No sooner had he passed the door frame than a shadow fell on him at full speed. “ _TORAO! YOU COME!!”_. Law raised his head and could indeed see the bearer of that lively voice. _“Still as delicate as ever I see, mugiwara-ya”_. Law smiled. Surprisingly, he felt good to be there. _“Yes, I managed to convince him to come!“_ added a voice behind Luffy. _“Oooooh, is that right?! That's great!!”_ the young man continued, dropping Law to throw himself on the polar bear. _“Aaaah gently mugiwara”_ , but the bear couldn't do anything as Luffy had already knocked him to the ground in haste and excitement. Robin would laugh at the show a little further on as she prepared the drinks. _“It's been a while since last time, Law-kun! What have you been up to all this time?”_ asked the redhead, still curious. _“Oh, nothing special, like before”_ Law replied simply. _“What about you?”_ he returned her the question. _“Well, a lot has happened in the last three years!”_ added Nami. Indeed Law learned that the redhead had finally been able to integrate the small meteorological station implanted in Sabaody, that she had recently been engaged in Sanji, that he himself had opened the restaurant he was talking about three years ago, that Chopper had been appointed doctor, or that Robin had made himself known by being the first to be able to decipher an ancient language, found on ruins in the Alabasta desert. With hindsight, Law found that everyone's life had changed in three years, while for him, nothing had really changed.

At midnight sharp, everyone went outside to watch the illuminated sky, and also to throw fireworks. _“Come on, come on!”_ shouted Luffy, who looked like a lost child in a toy store on Christmas Day. In the air, split by the sound of the bright explosions, could be hear some “Oh” and “Ah!”. Law stared at this dark vastness spotted by a thousand colours, this darkness that glowed with a thousand lights, this heady cloudiness, the sparkling brown pupils.

When the show ended, Law realized that his gaze had been fixed on Luffy all this time. _“What the hell am I doing?!”_ he got angry at himself, fighting a battle against his own soul.

The first people left, both the garden and Franky's apartment gradually emptied, and the excitement subsided. The time came for handshakes, long-distance greetings, “See you soon!” and “Get home safe!”, and in no time at all only the closest members of the mugiwaras were left.

“ _I'll be leaving soon, too, thanks for the invitation mugiwa...”_ but Law was cut off by the electric battery coming towards him. _“You're not going to leave now! Stay, Torao! Torao!”_. That same bewitching nebulosity that plunged into his eyes prevented him from saying anything, and silence was the only answer he could give. Silence that Luffy took as a yes. _“Come on, come inside, Torao!”_ Luffy added, pulling Law by the hand. Too late to back out now. Inside, he looked for Bepo, but he and the others had already left, Chopper informed him.

“ _A party wouldn't be worthwhile without sake!”_ exclaimed Franky, who brought enough alcohol to water a whole battalion. Zoro, unsurprisingly, was the first to help himself. But soon after, the ten or so people who remained had their glasses in hand, humming old sea songs at the same time. Law didn't escape it either, and Zoro even served it several times. But he reassured himself that he usually held the liquor quite well, and that in a short time everyone would fall asleep, so there was nothing to worry about.

Nothing to worry about.

Everything would be fine.

That's what he was hoping for.

* * *

The next morning, Law woke up with a splitting headache. He straightened himself up to sit on the bed, trying to put his mind back in place, holding his hand to his skull. He first noticed with fright that he was not dressed. At all. He pulled the sheet against him, completely disoriented. He didn't know where he was, nor did he remember what had happened during the night. And as he turned his head, he noticed in stupor that Luffy was sleeping right next to him, as scantily clad as he was. Law tried to catch his breath, and concentrated as hard as he could to try to remember. This could not be true. They couldn't have done it. It must have been a mistake. It had to be a mistake...

_... He dragged him into a room, taking care to close the door behind them, and hastened to press his lips against his own, at the same time as he pinned him up against the door. His lips went down along his neck, in the hollow of his collarbones, at the same time as his hands went up along his torso, under the youngest's black T-shirt. He himself ran his fingers across the muscular body of the elder, sliding his sweatshirt along his ribs to his shoulders. Without breaking their embrace, they successively removed the top of the other, which only set their desires a little more on fire. Torso against torso, lips against lips, the elder lowered his hands to let them slide down the thighs of the younger one, who wrapped his legs around the hips of the older one, his back still pressed against the cold wood of the door. He offered his neck, and even his whole body to the brown man, who devoured him without moderation. Reason no longer controlled the gestures, no longer contained the desires, no longer restrained the actions. These two souls were free, free of all rules, of all politeness, of all discomfort. These two bodies no longer knew any barrier that could still keep them from going towards each other, from sticking and touching each other without any shame. They were drunk with love and sake. Law took Luffy to the bed, still hanging around his waist, his fingers stuck in the back of the tallest one. He put one knee against the mattress, then another, and found himself, above those same intoxicating eyes that were enough to make him lose what little reason he had left…_

_...it was too late to turn back…_

Law pressed both hands against his head and bit his lower lip until it bled. _“That can't be true, what the hell did I do ?!”_. Stupor gave way to fear. Law felt his heartbeat rise and his hands tremble. He didn't know how he could resolve the situation, that everything would go back to the way it was before, as if nothing had happened. But what he had done, there was no turning back. _“If only I didn't had drink...”_ he kept repeating to himself, his hands still glued to his face.

“ _Is something wrong, Torao?”._ Law froze in place. Luffy was awake, and was standing right behind him, as naked as he was. Worried by Law's silence, Luffy moved closer, without bothering to hide his parts, until he was at Law's level. _“Damn it!”_ Law cried out before covering Luffy with the sheet. He laughed lightly, amused by the situation. _“Shihihi, so, what's wrong Torao?”_. Luffy looked at him, his eyes filled with sweetness. There was no contempt, no judgment, no, just tenderness in his eyes. _“I'm sorry about... that”_ Law said, pointing at him and Luffy. _“That? ... aaaaaah, that! Shihihi. Don't worry, I think I was just as drunk as you were so...”_ and Luffy laughs again, unconcerned about the situation. _"..._ _d_ _o you regret it?”_ the younger one finally asked him, this time in a more serious tone. Law didn't know what to say. On the one hand, yes, he regretted, because if these feelings were not reciprocated, his relationship with Luffy would never be the same again; but on the other hand, he had no regrets at all, because he knew that he had always had a soft spot for the youngest one. Law turned to Luffy, and looked into his eyes again. _“Do you regret... you?”_ finally ventured to ask Law. _“No”_ Luffy instinctively replied. _“Really?”. “Really!”._ Law sighed, smiling slyly. _“And then Torao, you regret it or n..”._ Law slipped his fingers under the younger man's chin and kissed his lips, cutting him off. _“Is that okay with you as an answer?”_ Law asked mockingly. Luffy smiled all the more, _“Yes, shihihi”._ Law smiled too, but the reality soon came to him: there were potentially a dozen people who could open the door at any time and see the two of them stark naked in the same bed. It didn't take a genius to figure out right away what had happened. _“Maybe we should put our clothes back on”_ Law said hastily. He looked around, and could see the clothes scattered all over the room. He blushed just thinking about it. "Good idea! "Luffy said as he got up as if nothing had happened, still naked, to go and get his clothes. _“Damn mugiwara-ya!”._ Luffy kept laughing, while throwing his clothes to Law.

Once dressed, Law sits on the edge of the bed. Luffy came and stood right next to him, resting his head against his shoulder, and taking his hand in his, tracing with his finger the outline of the tattoo that was on the back of the elder's hand. _“So Torao, you and I... we stay like this?”._ Hearing Luffy speak with a hint of shyness in his voice made him more irresistible. _“Just like that, you mean, more than friends?”_ Luffy nodded. _“If you want it, then so do I”_ Law replied, bringing Luffy closer to him. Luffy raised his head and kissed Law slowly, so as to make the moment last as long as possible. _“I'll take that as a yes”._

Law smiled as he remembered Bepo's words. Indeed, he would have regretted if he hadn't come to this party.

_"I thought I'd just stay for an hour and then slip away, as I do at every party. But it didn't really go as planned... and it's just as well. "_

_Owari – The End_

**Author's Note:**

> PS: the Festival of Lights is here a purely invented festival, but it is inspired by the Festival of Lanterns in China :)


End file.
